<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crisis Point by horrorsilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152125">Crisis Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk'>horrorsilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A distress signal, a half-garbled message, and one frantic Jedi. Time is running out. </p><p>For Kinktober 2020 prompt: Rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crisis Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The message wasn't clear. Of course it wasn't clear; things could never be easy, could they? Obi-Wan just hoped that the message's origin and the location of the distress signal would be enough for R4 to go off of. He tried to keep his head level as he made his way down to the hangar, starfighter already fueled and ready to go. His droid chirped pleasantly in greeting as he climbed in and secured himself, taking a deep breath as he took off. </p><p>He had made good time, leaving Coruscant and jumping to light speed not even two hours after he had received the message. It was from Bane, but whatever had happened, he'd only had time to turn on a distress beacon and send the first five seconds of a message before the communication was cut off. Obi-Wan focused on getting himself there in one piece; there was nothing beneficial about jumping to the worst case scenario. </p><p>Still, Bane wasn't the type to over exaggerate, so something clearly bad had happened. </p><p>
  <em>"Kenobi, the job went sideways. You're going to have to get out here before -" </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan knew the Duros had been in the Outer Rim, trying to gather information about weapons smuggling in between his bounty hunting jobs. Whether the former or latter had gone awry was yet to be revealed, but it was likely a sticky situation either way. </p><p>R4 chimed out, bringing Obi-Wan out of his head and into the present. They'd arrived at the point in space where the distress signal had originated from, and it was, as he'd both predicted and feared, empty. Though another planet loomed in the distance; perhaps he might find more information there. </p><p>He detached from his hyperspace ring and came down for a landing. The planet was bleak, gloomy, and just the kind of place less than savory folk liked to linger. Huddling further into his cloak, the Jedi headed straight for the bar. He stopped dead in his tracks, though, when he caught the sight of several Zygerrians, some of them ushering frightened looking people through the crowd. </p><p>It had been a while since the Republic had dealt a crippling blow to the Zygerrian slave trade, but sadly it didn't surprise him to see pockets of it still existing in the rundown and seedy corners of the galaxy. What did, surprise him, though, was when he saw Bane trying to pick a fight with one of them. A fight he probably would have won if it hadn't been for the fact his wrists were chained. Obi-Wan picked his way over, lightsaber already clutched in his hand. Bane didn't notice him, snarling something vicious in the face of his captor, who responded by cracking him across the jaw. The Duros staggered but remained on his feet, spitting a mouthful of green blood into the dirt. </p><p>"You'd be wise not to antagonize my friend here," Obi-Wan said dryly as he stepped into view. "He's been known to hold a grudge."</p><p>"If he's your friend, you're free to join him," the Zygerrian spat, but as soon as he'd drawn his weapon, it fell to the ground, along with his arms. </p><p>The slaver howled in pain, falling to his knees, and his companions were quick to drag him away, bellowing curses at Obi-Wan. He paid them no attention, instead using his saber to cut the chains of the unfortunate victims, who thanked him briefly before scurrying away. </p><p>Bane rubbed his freshly unencumbered wrists with a scowl. "About time you showed up. Wasn't sure how much longer I could keep those sleemos occupied."</p><p>"You're welcome," Obi-Wan teased. "I'm just glad I got here before they hauled you off."</p><p>The Duros snorted. "Yeah, you'd still come after me, though. Now let's get off this shithole."</p><p>"Where's your ship? I didn't see it in the hangar."</p><p>"Nah, she's on the outskirts of town. Wanted to land somewhere hidden so no one kriffed with her before I got back."</p><p>The pair started walking, but not before Obi-Wan insisted on looking Bane over for any more serious injuries, much to the Duros' chagrin. "What happened? Your message was cut short."</p><p>"Ah, I was tracking down a bounty when he managed to give me the slip. Not five minutes later those Zygerrians came outta nowhere, tried hauling my ship in. Managed to shake em just long enough to send you that message before they started trying to blast me outta the sky. Somehow avoided getting myself blown up just long enough to land somewhere hidden, but those assholes tracked me down anyway. Guess they think Duros are good for mining or something, I don't know. I was telling that one to fuck off when you came and sliced his arms off." Bane shrugged, pulling a toothpick from his pocket and placing it between his fangs. "Now that you're all filled in, though, let's get out of here. Don't like sticking around here and waiting for them to come back."</p><p>"The feeling is mutual," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>They parted ways to find their ships, and Obi-Wan waited to hear from Bane before they both lifted to head back to Coruscant. He acted casual for Bane's sake, of course, but Obi-Wan was massively relieved that he was safe. When they'd made it back, the pair made their way back to the flat Bane had started renting since he'd picked up working for the Republic. It was even more empty than Obi-Wan's quarters, but given the fact that Bane didn't stay here much, it wasn't surprising. The Duros plopped down in a chair and kicked up his feet, gesturing for the Jedi to sit as well. </p><p>"Relax, doll, we made it back in one piece. You want a drink? Look like you could use one." For someone who had been captured by slavers earlier in the day, Bane played it off remarkably well. He poured the pair of them drinks and handed Obi-Wan a glass. "Drink up, handsome."</p><p>One hour and an entire bottle of liquor later, Obi-Wan felt like he was warm and floating, and before he knew it he'd grabbed Bane by the lapels of his duster and was kissing all over his face, almost frantically. </p><p>"I was worried," he murmured between kisses. "Thought you were gone."</p><p>Bane hummed. "Gone? Nah, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, Obi-Wan." His hands carded through the Jedi's hair and he pulled him in closer, until he was sitting in the Duros' lap. "You worry too much."</p><p>The Jedi sighed against his skin, only taking his lips away long enough to shove the duster from his shoulders and begin the process of removing his other clothes. Bane shifted to squirm out of the fabric, all the while trying to tug the robes off of Obi-Wan and trying to keep him from falling off his lap. It was an awkward position, but they made it work, and before long, their clothes were in a tangled heap on the floor. Bare skin was instead covered with soft kisses, Bane grabbing handfuls of the man's hair as the kisses turned a little more feral. </p><p>"Don't scare me like that again," Obi-Wan breathed, hands stroking down the back of Bane's head as he left a trail of bite marks across his collar. </p><p>"I can't make any promises, but I'll try my hardest." Bane smiled against the man's skin, hands running down his sides to squeeze his hips. "For now, though, I think we've done enough talkin'." </p><p>He shifted, taking one of Obi-Wan's hands in his own, directing it towards his groin. Taking the hint, the man massaged the skin for a moment, murmuring things Bane couldn't quite hear but sounded like filth into the crook of his neck. With a sigh, Obi-Wan helped the Duros free his cocks, stroking each of them before lifting himself up, scooting forward and pressing the first of his lengths up to his entrance, slowly sinking down until Bane was buried to the hilt. It was exquisite, watching the way the man's face contorting in pure ecstasy as he was filled to the brim. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but once he had, Obi-Wan immediately began to impale himself over and over again on the Duros' thick cock, letting out a strangled moan every time their skin connected with a lewd slap. </p><p>Bane could have watched him like this for hours, jaw slack, eyes rolling back in his head, his usually impeccably kept hair a complete mess. Slender fingers wrapped around the Jedi's erection and began stroking him lightly, just enough to drive him mad. Obi-Wan shot him a withering glare, but Bane merely smirked in return.</p><p>"What's the matter, doll?" he teased. </p><p>"Cad," Obi-Wan uttered through gritted teeth. "Please."</p><p>It always made even his cold heart skip a beat to hear him say that word. Bane relented, jerking him off with more intensity now, Obi-Wan arching into his touches with wanton moans, hands scrabbling at his pectorals. Bane leaned forward and buried his teeth in the Jedi's shoulder, his own face contorting as he reached those first waves of pleasure. It built inside of him before his cock jerked, pumping Obi-Wan full of his seed. He could tell the man was close, too, but he slowed his movements, much to his dismay.</p><p>"Cad," he warned, but Bane placed a finger on his lips.</p><p>"Shut it, Kenobi," he mumbled, lifting the Jedi up just far enough that his softening member slipped from him. "Stay still for a second." He took his other shaft in hand, lining it up with Obi-Wan's dripping hole, and shoved himself in. He was hot, he was sopping, it was perfect. Bane snarled, grabbing Obi-Wan's hips and fucking up into his heat with more ferocity than her perhaps meant.</p><p>And Obi-Wan, of course, took him perfectly. </p><p><em>Could have lost him, </em>the Jedi thought to himself over and over, <em>never seen him again. </em></p><p>He hadn't realized tears had risen up in his eyes until he felt one slither down his cheek. Not wanting to worry Bane, he instead wrapped his arms around him, buried his face in his neck. Bane didn't relent, still driving up into him with such force that Obi-Wan knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be able to sit without some discomfort for the next day or so. But he didn't care. All he cared about, all he wanted, was the bounty hunter himself.</p><p>When Bane reached between them and his calloused hand circled the Jedi's length, Obi-Wan cried out, not even bothering to muffle the sound this time. Bane, of course, growled encouragement into his ear the entire time he jerked him off, and when he bit down hard enough again the Jedi's shoulder to leave a lasting mark, Obi-Wan came, splattering his ecstasy in pearly ribbons all up Bane's stomach. And at the clenching of his body, the Duros broke, pumping him fuller than he ever knew he could have been.</p><p>Sweaty, gasping for breath, and tired, somehow they managed to flop into the bed nearby, Bane handing Obi-Wan a cloth to clean up between his legs before they tangled up in each other's limbs. Neither wanted to let the other go, not even for a moment. With a final, gentle kiss, Bane rolled onto his back, Obi-Wan resting his head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, and they both succumbed to their state of exhausted ecstasy.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>